Your Army Is My Army
Your Army Is My Army is the name of a main quest of Chapter IV in Shadow Fight 3, accessible by players that chose to preserve the Sphere at the end of Chapter III. It takes place at Marcus' village. Story Marcus asks Itu if his army has been contolled by June, because the Sphere Temple is close to the village. Itu confirms this, the area near the Temple is shrouded in shadow energy, and anyone who touches it will be turned into June's servant. Fight Info The enemy in this fight is a Legionary controlled by Shadow Energy. He utilizes unlimited shadow form, allowing him to use shadow abilities infinitely. The fight consists of up to three rounds, and the players must win two rounds in order to win. The time for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat Shadow Legionary before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Shadow Legionary *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Signets of War (Hammers) *Armor: Valor's Might *Helm: Valor's Headpiece *Ranged Weapon: Steel Crossbow (Arbalest) *Rule: Shadow Master (Opponent is in Shadow Form) Perk *'Basher ' A chance to stun the player for 3 seconds with a hit from his weapon. Shadow Abilities *'Crush ' Smashes the ground with both hands, causing earth spikes to emerge from below in a small area around him. *'Thud ' Leaps forward and smashes the ground with both feet, causing a small earthquake and knocking down the player in a short range shockwave. *'Pivot ' Forms chains around one hand and telekinetically grabs the player by forming another chains on their leg, lifting them up and slamming them headfirst into the ground, before throwing them over his head and slamming the player into the ground three times. *'Concussion ' Charges up and throws a axe that explodes with damaging Shadow energy on contact with the player, knocking them down. Rewards Winning the fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. Some cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery Your Army Is My Army (1).jpg Your Army Is My Army (2).jpg Your Army Is My Army (3).jpg Your Army Is My Army (4).jpg Your Army Is My Army (5).jpg Your Army Is My Army (6).jpg Your Army Is My Army (7).jpg Your Army Is My Army (8).jpg Your Army Is My Army (9).jpg Your Army Is My Army (10).jpg Your Army Is My Army (11).jpg Your Army Is My Army (12).jpg Your Army Is My Army (13).jpg Your Army Is My Army (14).jpg Your Army Is My Army (15).jpg Your Army Is My Army (16).jpg|If player loses Your Army Is My Army (17).jpg Your Army Is My Army (18).jpg Your Army Is My Army (19).jpg Your Army Is My Army (20).jpg|If player wins Your Army Is My Army (21).jpg See Also *Conversion, for players choosing to destroy the Sphere. *For One And All, for players choosing to exploit the Sphere. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Dynasty